A Family Craved
by lifeisanoccasion
Summary: Takes place right after Smash the Mirror. What if when the Ribbons appeared on Emma and Elsa's wrist they did something completely different? What if the Snow Queen is actually getting the family she wanted right down to actually erasing their memories and replacing them with new ones. Now its up to Snow, Charming, Henry, and Hook to get Emma and Elsa back and to defeat Ingrid!
1. Chapter 1

**Like most of you, I just watched Sunday Night's, 11/16/2014, Episode of Once Upon a Time and I decided to go off of it with my own little twist. In this story though, Rumplestilskin did not take Hook's Heart. However, he did try to get Emma to give up her magic just like what happened in the episode.**

**What if Emma and Elsa's memories were erased and new ones were created with them living as the Snow Queens sisters?**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

"Where did this come from?" Emma asked Elsa after she notice the ribbon tied to her wrist. She tried to take the ribbon off but noticed that it wouldn't come undone no matter how hard she tried. She looked over at Elsa and noticed that she was dealing with the same issue. Snow, Charming, Henry, and Hook stood around and watched the issue unfold. Hook stepped towards Emma.

"Let me try Love." Hook said gently. He tried to put his Hook in between her wrist and the ribbon to try to cut it off. A scowl spread across his face as he realized it was useless. He looked up confused at Emma and she returned the same look except hers was more nervous looking. Their gaze broke when they heard Elsa gasp in pain. Elsa was clutching her chest.

"Something is wrong with my magic…." Elsa began to say "I can feel it weakening in my body." And she fell to the ground in pain. Snow and Charming ran over to Elsa and at the same time, Emma was hit with a pain in her chest. Her body beginning to go numb from the pain and when she could no longer stand, she began to fell. Except before she could hit the ground, Hook caught her body, cradling her close to him.

"Mom!" Henry screamed running over to Hook and Emma.

"Aww. Isn't this sweet." The Snow Queen's voice appeared suddenly, causing everyone including Emma and Elsa with what is left of their strength to look over at the Snow Queen.

"What did you do to them?" Snow yelled at the queen furiously as she was being held back protectively by David. The Snow Queen smiled.

"They are just going through a transition. You see centuries ago, I made a deal with a wizard promising that if I returned his most prized treasure, then he would give me what I craved the most: A Family. And although I had to wait almost a century for Emma to be born, I already had Elsa with her memories erased so that she could complete the transition quicker. However when she shattered the vase she was trapped in, it restored some of her memories. Now though, with everything that has happened, Emma and Elsa have created the bond needed for the spell to work. What you see before you is them going through the transition. Although it would be painless if they didn't fight it, but as you can see they are doing everything they can to resist. No matter though, soon enough they will be too weak to fight it and they will succumb to it." The Snow Queen said gently looking over her soon to be sisters with a slightly concerned look on her face before her gaze turned hard looking over at everyone else.

"You won't succeed! You can't make people love you, it will only work against you in the end. And we will save them!" Charming said. Hook tried to pull Emma closer to him to shield her away from the Snow Queen. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure his love was not in any way harmed or worse taken away from him. Although he has been in love with her for a while now, they had only started to allow their relationship to get stronger and he wasn't going to let anything get in his way of that. She has been through too much and she constantly has had everything she loves taken away from her. He was going to do his best to ensure that she gets her happy ending.

"There is nothing you can do to stop this from happening. The magic from this wizard is even more powerful than the Dark One. And I have done everything to ensure that I get the family I have always wanted." The snow queen said assertively. Emma's body felt limp in Hooks arms and he looked down and noticed that she was unconscious. He looked over and Elsa was the same exact way. Hook felt his heart stop and tears actually began to fill his eyes. "Emma!" He kept yelling repeatedly shaking her gently.

"You can't just go and take people away from the families that they already have. Yes you can force people to love you but that isn't a real family. Real families don't necessarily always get along or even get mad at each other, but they would protect each other no matter what they cost may be. You won't get that if you force them to love you." Snow practically yelled out in anger. Her face wet from the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"When Emma and Elsa wake up, they are going to have no memories pertaining to you or to any of the citizens of Storybrooke. All they will remember are the good memories of the three of us and then we will continue to live out our own lives together as sisters until the end. Now if you will excuse us." The Snow Queen moved her arms around in an intricate fashion and before they knew what was happening, the Snow Queen, Elsa, and Emma disappeared and in their place was snow. That, night the family spent mourning and then the next day they would begin to find Emma and Elsa and restore their memories and defeat the Snow Queen.

**Thank you for reading this. Let me know what you think! Who know maybe I will update it with another chapter sooner than you think! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone! So far everyone has given tremendous feedback about the story so I hope that you all continue to enjoy it!**

**I just wanted to make a note:**

**Emma, Elsa, and Ingrid are the same age as they are on the show. However, their personalities might seem a little different at first because they are all living a different life.**

Here is Chapter 2:

_One Month Later_

"Emma!" Elsa yelled through the hallway trying to get Emma to come out of her room and interact for a little bit. You see, out of the three sisters, Emma was the youngest and she was also the day dreamer. If she was left to herself all day then she would just sit and stare outside of the window thinking. Sometimes, Ingrid and Elsa would mess with her and play tricks and she wouldn't even flinch. She would just be so caught up in her thoughts. After hearing her sister calling out to her, Emma snapped out of her thoughts and ran out into the hallway, meeting Elsa halfway with her rich dark red dress flowing behind her. Elsa and Emma smiled when they both saw each other.

"Yes my dearest sister?" Emma said giggling. Her tone was playful and it was laced with sarcasm. She watched a spark fly across Elsa's eyes.

"Ingrid is looking for you. She needs to talk to you." Elsa finished saying. Emma's face turned serious as she was trying to figure out what was so important that Ingrid had to summon her instead of telling her. Suddenly, a smile made its way across Emma's face.

"Did she finish it?" Emma asked excitedly and then Elsa's smile got even bigger.

"Why don't we go and find her and then maybe she could answer your questions." Elsa said however before she could calmly finish, Emma started running down the hall and grabbed Elsa's hand and started to drag her until she was running alongside her, both of them laughing along the way. Finally they reached the throne room and Ingrid was lounging upon the sea blue and gold throne. She sat up straight when she noticed her sisters were in the room. Her hair was down and framing her face and she wore a simple blue dressed that was covered in real snowflakes.

For Ingrid, this past month with Elsa and Emma had been the best month of her life. None of them had to hide their magic from each other or had to worry about hurting each other. They were also the dream family that Ingrid wanted and they were happy and the best of friends. They took strolls through the woods, attempted to cook new foods that they have never tried, and practiced their magic together. If they all worked together using their magic, then they could control water and even make it boiling hot if they wanted to.

That's another point. While Ingrid and Elsa could control the cold and the snow, Emma could control the heat and light. Which added more life to the palace. Emma was able to allow plants to grow. So although the three sisters live in a palace made of ice, it did not seem so cold with plants all around.

Ingrid has also done a good job about keeping the three of them away from the citizens of Storybrooke. There have been a few close calls, but Ingrid has taken care of the intruders each and every time. Ingrid made sure that Elsa and Emma knew that it was in their best interests to go into hiding if they suspected intruders because they thought that if they were caught, then they would be imprisoned or even killed. So they would go into one of the hidden tunnels of the castle that would lead to a cave if they needed to escape. That has not needed to happen yet. Ingrid has done a great job in having snow monsters guarding the perimeter of the land. She also had Sydney report back to her with any news about the towns search for Emma and Elsa.

Emma was now lost to her family. She had no recollection of them, her memories were replaced and she believed that her parents died from sickness years ago. Emma was a very loyal person and if anyone was to make contact with her, she would not believe them. And Emma certainly knows how to defend herself if it came down to it.

As Emma and Elsa approached Ingrid, Ingrid stood up to meet them. She greeted them with a light hug. Ingrid has noticed that since the transition, Emma seemed more open and less worrisome. It was just like how she was when she pretended to be her foster mother. Ingrid loved being able to have that bond back. Emma was the most perfect little sister and she complimented their trio.

"Elsa said that there was something you wanted to tell me?" Emma said hopeful. She very much wanted to hear what she was looking for and she still was not a patient person in the slightest. Ingrid smiled knowing that Emma would become frustrated soon if she did not find out what was going on.

"Yes Emma. I actually have a surprise for you but first you have to close your eyes and allow Elsa and I to lead you somewhere. However, if you peek I am going to make you wait a day." Although the threat wasn't really threatening. Ingrid and Elsa knew that if Emma wanted to know what was going on, she would go searching until she found what she was looking for.

"Okay! Just stop messing around. I promise that I won't peek! Just show me what you want to show me!" Emma basically shouted out. She closed her eyes and each sister took a hold of one of her hands leading her to her surprise. Emma knew this castle like the back of her hand. And while her eyes were closed, she was trying to figure out where they were leading her to before she even got there so that she would know earlier. However, her sisters knew her too well and they kept making small talk with her to distract her. Eventually, they came to a stop and Emma was practically shaking with excitement.

Ingrid and Elsa told her to open her eyes and when she did they saw excitement roll off of her bodies in waves. They were in a greenhouse made of ice. The floor was all soil and Ingrid has some shelves put in throughout the building for supplies. The greenhouse was all windows too so that no matter where Emma would look, she would be surrounded by trees. She ran over to Ingrid and threw her arms around her body.

"Thank you so much Ingrid! You are the best sister ever!" Emma said cheerfully. She couldn't wait to begin to star growing plants in this room. And while Elsa had her own space in the room usually used for ball to make ice sculptures, and Ingrid had her office like room of artifacts, Emma really didn't have a go to room that was not her bedroom. Now she had that and she could grow as many plants as she wanted.

"What about me? I helped build it too." Elsa said pretending to look upset over the fact that Emma seemed to be playing favorites. Emma rolled her eyes and went over to hug her sister.

"You know what I mean crazy lady. Thank you so much." Emma said when she pulled away from her. Ingrid looked around at the emptiness of the green house.

"So when are you going to start adding some life in here?" Ingrid asked Emma, knowing that she loved working with plants. Ingrid knows that this will make Emma happier than she already is. It brought Ingrid joy when her sisters are so happy. She wants to ensure that they are a strong family.

"I will probably start tomorrow after I get back from my weekly stroll in the woods. That way I can collect some seeds that I haven't tried to grow in the palace yet." Emma said thinking about all the types of plant life that she could add to the palace.

"Well let's go have some hot chocolate and go ice skating for the night and then you can start adding to your plants tomorrow." And the three sisters turned and walked out of the green house for the rest of the day.

**Hi Everyone! I just wanted to say thank you for the feedback. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one is going to be what has been going on in Storybrooke. Have a good night! Its 8:21 where I am and now I have to work on a 10 page paper.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone. I apologize for not updating for a while. I have been super busy with school. I am a junior in College, taking 6 classes and working at 2 different jobs. I haven't really had** **time to write and for that I am sorry. Hopefully now I will be able to update more.**

**Meanwhile in Storybrooke…..**

Life was quiet in Storybrooke in the time that has passed. There was a weird tension in the air in which it seemed that the town was laced with grief. Since Emma and Elsa have been taken, life has slowed down for everyone. Since their disappearance the town has sent out multiple search parties all of which would return without the two princesses.

This has taken a huge toll on the Charming family. To Snow and Charming, it felt as if they were never destined to have their happy ending with their family. Every time they were reunited, something evil would come and tear them apart. Only this time, it's been a month and they don't know where Emma is or if they were ever going to find out. Since Emma's kidnapping, Charming took up full position as Sheriff since Hook was constantly out searching for her. Snow has been taking care of Neal who is still too young to be left with a baby sitter for a long period of time. Regina has been doing her best to cheer Henry up and keep him distracted. She, herself, has been devastated because of Robin leaving and she did not want her son to endure the similar pain that she was feeling so she was keeping him occupied by teaching him archery and horseback riding.

The one who took it the hardest was Killian. He felt as if half of him was missing. This feeling was more intense than anything he had ever felt for Mila. He could barely sleep because his mind would constantly think about Emma and he thought about when she disappeared in his arms. He had never felt so helpless. Since Emma's disappearance, Hook would spend multiple days in the forest at a time searching for any hints or clues about where Emma might be. He would return only to shower and restock on food but other than that, he had a tent and supplies that would last him for days.

Today was no different than how he would spend his days since her disappearance. This was his 5th week of searching and he had been out in the forest for now the 4th day in a row. Although he was running on little sleep, Hook did not feel it. His motivation for wanting to find her made up for the lack of sleep. As hook kept moving through the forest, the air began to feel different. He felt a slight dip in the temperature and chills ran through his body. As he walked further into the forest he would notice that frost was just beginning to show in random parts of the forest. Hook grabbed his phone and quickly dialed a number. It only took two rings before someone answered.

"David, I think I found something." He heard a slight gasp. It only took a minute for a response.

"Are you sure?" David asked wanting not to sound too hopeful in case they found nothing.

"Its 75 degrees out and there is frost. Gather the others and Ruby will lead you to where I am." Hook said and then he hung up the phone.

He began to venture further into the woods but not too far because he know that he should wait until the others arrived. It took the others 45 minutes to find him in the forest with Ruby's nose. Regina, David, and Ruby appeared and they were prepared and ready to go. Hook watched as David glanced around acknowledging the frost on the branches and ground.

"This is definitely a good place to assume that this is where they are. Good job Hook." David said and Killian gave him a slight nod.

"Well let's not just stand here, let's go kill the witch and put this madness to an end." Regina said and she began leafing the way while the others followed. When they were about 20 feet out they noticed that the land beyond was completely covered in snow. Looking ahead in the distance, they could see a palace made of ice. David stopped them before they could go any further and turned to Ruby.

"No matter what happens I want you to take Emma and Elsa and get them out of here. Do not come back for us no matter what." David stated firmly and Ruby scanned his face trying to look for anything before nodding.

"I will make sure they get back to Snow, Henry, and Neal safely." Ruby said and then they all turned and began to head forward. David and Hook unsheathed their swords and they continued to move forward onto the snow. However, as soon as they stepped onto the snow, they heard rustling. All four pairs of eyes began scanning the area looking for any danger. All of the sudden, a giant snow monster sprang up from the snow.

"Didn't I already kill you?!" Regina said sneering at the monster and in return in gave a loud roar. Regina began foreign her magic at the monster. It showed no sign that it affected him. Regina's magic went through the monster's arm and tore it off. The monster roared again and began to blur. Hope began to fill the others as they thought they had defeated the monster, however all of the sudden three more monsters appeared. They all knew that they would not be able to defeat all of the monsters and Hook vaguely heard David yell for them to retreat. All four turned and ran away. Hook glanced back one last time and noticed that as soon as the monsters reached the edge where the snow ended, they stopped and turned away.

They all remained silent as they made their way back to Storybrooke. Hook had just wanted to see a glimpse of her, if anything, to know that she was alright. Hook felt hope because they knew her location. Those monsters weren't just there to hang out. It was only a matter of time before Hook would have her in his arms again and this time he would never let her go.

They made it back to Snow and Charming's apartment and as soon as they entered Snow and Henry stood up quickly, Snows eyes scanned over Charming's face, searching for any news of her daughter.

"Hook found the general location but we don't know for sure whether or not she there. We didn't get too far before we were stopped by snow monsters." Snow frowned before speaking.

"Was the Snow Queen there? Did she say anything?" Snow asked with urgency in her voice. Before she could continue, Charming interrupted her.

"I wasn't Ingrid, it was the monster we defeated a while ago except this time when Regina injured it, instead of it dying it multiplied. We had to leave before any of us got injured. Next time we will be more prepared." Charming said. Snow nodded and then Henry spoke up.

"What about my mom? She has to be there right?" Henry said to his grandparents with desperation.

"Henry….." David sighed. "We didn't see her. We don't even know if she – "Hook quickly interrupted him.

"She's there Henry." Hook began. David gave him a look of frustration. "There wouldn't be a bloody snow monster there guarding the area if she wasn't. We may not have seen her today, but we will and I promise you that I will bring her home." Kilian finished. Although the last part seemed to calm Henry, Killian said it more for himself than the boy.

"Well how do you propose we get into the area if there are monsters guarding it?" Regina said in her usual mocking voice. She put her hands on her hips and stared coldly at Hook. She didn't like that she was giving Henry false hope. She didn't want him to become so happy only to be overcome by grief again.

"I am going to go back out there. Now that I know the area, I am mark the borders of it so that we have a general distinction about how big the land is and see if there might be anyway in and entering unnoticed by the Queen and the monsters. I will see if I can get any closer to the castle and look for signs of life. From there, we will create a plan to get them." Hook said and Snow came towards him and hugged him. Hook stood there stoically not really sure how to react.

"Thank you Killian." Snow said very sincerely.

"I am going to make sure that we get her back. We just found each other and then she was taken. I am going to make sure she gets her happy ending." And with that, Killian set out getting more supplies and preparing to head back into the forest. It might take some time to find her, but Killian was prepared to do whatever it takes to get her back.

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think! **


End file.
